


Love, like art, must always be free

by Laslus



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Fluff, Funny, Kissing, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Teachers, They are teachers, and they are in love, its a polyamory, polyshipweek, their students are very confused, they all date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine your OT+ as teacher’s in a school. Who’s the head teacher? Who’s the pretentious English teacher? The stuck up Maths teacher? The flamboyant Art or Drama teacher? Most importantly, do the students know what’s up?” </p><p>Or: The cluster thinks they are being discreate with their unusual relationship, their students disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, like art, must always be free

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little fun, since after watching them film the second season I got in the mood and I never got around to publish it (that's it, until polyship week!) This is for day 2: Au
> 
> PA – Will  
> Physics – Nomi  
> Math – wolfgang  
> Chemistry - Kala  
> English – Riley  
> Drama – Lito  
> History – Capheus 
> 
> Oh, this isn't set in any expecifc country, but the school is based on my own, which is why the students refer to them by first name. Sorry if you find any english mistakes, not my first language!

 

 **P** rincipal Sun Bak had harsh eyes and a gruff voice that send shivers down any student spine. She walked the corridors with posture and called each student by name if she saw they doing something off – and it was like she was _everywhere_. The school had never been in a better position, both financial and educational, ever since she arrived.

So when a student dropped by her office just to find a locked door and the soft sound of _moans_ , he knew he should keep it to herself.

It was the hottest gossip by lunchtime.

The speculation was getting out of hand. From the first theories that she was dating the gentle History teacher, Capheus (with some jokes about opposite attracts), to the escalated rumors that she was having a fervid lesbian affair with the Chemistry teacher, Kala (who _everyone_ knew was head over heels for Wolfgang, their math teacher).

The class almost exploded when Will walked to teach his Gym class with a notable hickey sticking from under his shirt. There was no way _Sun and Will_ , of all people, were the ones with an affair. Besides, it was already gospel truth that he and the charming English teacher, Riley Blue, had a thing, ever since the theater kids found them kissing backstage.

By next morning, every student had their own version of facts and their own theories, and it didn’t help at all that Wolfgang came to class this morning side by side with Nomi, their physics teacher, with remains of her lipstick over his jawline. Could it be that he, discovering the betrayal from Kala and Sun, settled for revenge and decided to kiss their close friend? Was Nomi aware of his evil plan or was she being dragged along in all that drama?

The funniest part was how unaware their teachers were of their gossip. By the end of the week they had all find personal ways to keep tags on their professors, finding their way to the bottom source. The problem was that every single student would swear to have seen something that didn’t quite match.

Riley coming out from Sun’s office with crumpled clothing around the same time Sun herself was heard giggling ( _giggling_ ) inside the Physics lab with Nomi. Their drama teacher, Lito, checking Will’s butt as he walked towards the history department with Kala by his side. One student would even swear over their dead body that they saw Wolfgang and Lito making out against the parking-lot wall.

It was when they drew the line and decided, collectively, to do something. They gathered the three bravest and most skilled spies (or, as some would refer to them, the front line of offence) to go all the up to the teacher lounge and, without being seen, take photographical evidence of what was going on.

The three of them missed lunch that day (but would be well recompensed with the best bottle of vodka a class of high-school students could buy). They hovered around the fifth floor, trying to make sure they weren’t being seen as they pecked over the door window.

They thought were expecting anything, but they were defiantly wrong.

The eight of them were all having lunch, sitting around on the large sofas with comfortable laughs filling the places. Riley had her feet prompted on Kala’s legs, laying her back on Will, who had one arm holding a sandwich and the other thrown over Wolfgang’s shoulders. Nomi settled next to Wolfgang, pecking him softly before adjusting herself under his arms. Sun was basically sleeping on Capheus’ lap, who played with her hair absent minded, as very excited Lito floated around the room, kissing Will with gusto and pecking Riley on the nose before sitting next to Kala, who met him with a kiss on the cheek and a soft blush.

The three students were so shocked they panicked for a second, thinking they had forgotten to record, but It was all on video and they adjusted their phones better so they could look less conspicuous (but they were almost sure the teacher were so busy within themselves they would never notice the three of them outside).

They felt like creepers as the whole room filled with laughs, and even if they could not hear what they were saying over the walls, it was pretty oblivious what they were doing. This was a lunch date. A lunch date between eight people.

When Wolfgang turned to kiss Will and was intercepted by a smirking Riley, who kissed the PA teacher instead, they decided it was time to go before that evolved into something else.

They were a little glad they left, as latter on class they noticed the soft red marks on their necks.

The whole class went nuts with the footage, but of course, that explained, well, _everything_. They talked about this for a couple of weeks, but the news died out and soon it was an ordinary fact that all their seven teachers and principal were dating, all the students just kind of accepted it as the only possible explanation and moved on to the next gossip.

That’s why when they opened the chemistry door on a Monday morning and saw Kala, Wolfgang and Sun kissing against a table, all they did was growl and close the door again, shouting for them to finish it quickly because that was the last class before exam.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sun was never late. She took her job very seriously and liked to keep everything working like a clock. She was never late, but that day her car decided to stop working and she could almost _hear_ Nomi telling her “that’s why bikes are better”. She rushed to her office, not bothered by the fact the door was unlocked – she was not the only one with the key, after all.

What did surprise her was to find Will prompted up her desk, with his legs around Wolfgang as they kissed hungrily. She closed the door behind her quickly, not letting the vision daze her, lifting an eyebrow as both men broke apart disturbed. As soon as they saw it was only Sun both men relaxed, Wolfgang turning slightly, still between Will’s legs, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Morning”

She huffed disproving, putting her bag and coat on the hanger next to the door “Really? On my office, door unlocked?”

“We didn’t plan it, we both have things to discuss, you were late…” said Will, letting the words drift

She growled again closing her eyes. “Can those discussions wait?”

Wolfgang and Will exchanged glances, and the former detangled himself to walk toward the woman, massaging her shoulders lightly “Rough morning?”

“Had to wait for my car to be picked up. I hate the bus and it’s cold and It’s almost the end of the month, which means finances and… And…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, as Wolfgang pressed his hands on an especially tense spot. Sun held back a moan, letting her head drop a little.

“You can deal with those latter.” He whispered, kissing right under her ear.

Will approached her as well, kissing her neck softly before leading her to the small sofa on her room, laying her with her back turned up. Wolfgang carefully sat on the base of her back, massaging the known pat of her back, as Will took to himself to massage her legs, from the beginning of her thigh up to her small feet. And if they were a little bit too sexual, with soft kisses and if she was a little too loud on the moans, well, no one would _know_.

Will only realized Wolfgang had left a hickey on his neck when they lunching. Except for Sun, who was eating on her office to finish her work, they were all there, laughing and flirting, Riley and Nomi sitting on each of his sides. Riley was the one to point it out, poking his neck with a smile “You better adjust your collar before class. You didn’t even ask me to join.”

He covered the base of his neck with his hands, feeling his face blush “Oh, I _hate_ Wolfgang” he whispered, pulling his coat closer to him and zipping it up. On the other side of the room, Wolfgang winked at him.

Nomi laughed, “Well, _my_ hickeys don’t stick, not on visible places.”

“Next time I drop by Sun’s office, I’ll make sure _you’re_ with me.”

“Oh, principal office, _kinky_ ” laughed Nomi as they all finished eating.

If the kids looked a bit more agitated them usual, Will didn’t notice. He thought _PA_ , of all things, his students only had two modes: _aggressively excited_ and _laying with their faces down_. He made sure to hide the mark on his neck well, and with some help of Nomi’s makeup, it was nothing more than a red mark.

No one would notice.

 

Nomi knew they had to keep a low profile, but _really,_ who would notice if she was sitting on Wolfgang’s lap on the privacy of his own car? The kids didn’t come anywhere near the staff parking and they still had… how many minutes before class?

She let her mouth wonder around his jawline and neck, being careful not to bite or suck – Will’s hickey was not to be repeated, no matter how adorably funny it was to see him blush every time they pointed it out. His hands were under her shirt, playing with the hook of her bra. It took her a while to notice her phone was ringing. She growled, but broke apart, getting it on her purse she had tossed on the shotgun seat.

“Capheus, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just class starts in five and we haven’t seen either you or Wolfgang.”

“I’m so _sorry_ , he’s with me, we will be up in a minute. Thanks for calling.”

Wolfgang stared at her with tired eyes “We’re late?”

She dropped on the seat next to her purse, putting her messy hair up in a ponytail “Will be if we don’t leave now.”

They left the car after a soft peck, and by the time they were entering the school, they were laughing over their latest idea of school project. Neither of them noticed the way the eyes of their students followed them around the hall.

 

Riley felt half guilty – they had been quite indiscrete over that week and, although she was sure the students were still completely oblivious to it all, making out on the principal’s office with the PA teacher wasn’t her smartest move. But Will had promised her Sun wouldn’t mind and it wasn’t _fair_ that he and Wolfgang got to have fun all by themselves there.

Will kissed her like she held the answers to the universe on her mouth, and she kissed back as if he was all the questions she never dared to ask. They began slow and soft, barely any tongue as he slid his hands on her waist to pull her closer. But as he pressed her against the door, she had very little to do but to lift his shirt over his head and kiss his neck and chest as he pulled her by her hair.

She could barely believe they manage to finish it just in time for class, both still in a post-orgasm wave, laughing stupid at each other.

“You leave first; it will draw less attention” he breathed

She kissed him again, lazy, before she left the principal room. Riley tried very hard not to blush when she caught a couple of students seeing her adjust her clothes, smiling at them as if nothing had happened and leaving to her class – today they were discussing Modern Poetry.

Nomi had promised to keep Sun out of her office for a while for Riley and Will complete their sexual fantasy or whatever, and really it was no sacrifice. The Korean woman was more than willing to spend some time at the physics lab under the pretext of work – and if Nomi had other things on her mind, well, who could really blame her?

But Sun was a woman of her word, so as soon as she realized no making out was to be involved (which was for the best, really, she wouldn’t want to break any of her expensive gadget they managed to bring to her lab) she settled for pecking Sun whenever she had the chance. She usually strived for the lips, but sometimes they landed on her nose, necks and cheeks.

“Nomi can you not…” She started, but she just kissed her lips, a little more than a peck “Honestly”

“Sorry, I’m spending too much time with Lito” she laughed, kissing her again

The sound of Sun’s giggle against her lips was enough to warm her body up, and she pressed to kiss her harder, slipping her hands under her short hair to bring her closer.

She was still laughing when they broke apart “C’mon, we have to _work_.”

“Spoilsport.” Mocked Nomi, kissing her just once more before heading back to work, her left hand still playing with the back of Sun’s hair.

 

Will was wondering how his life ended up being this. Well, he was trying to wonder, because he was currently being pressed against the wall by Lito, being kissed harshly, the sound of held-back-moans echoing on his mind. He used to be the normal kid, he had always thought he would end up with a pretty girl in the suburbs, but there he was, with one of his _seven_ romantic partners, sneaking kisses and heavy make outs on hidden places as if he was a high schooler again.

They only heard the steps when it was too late, Lito’ hands still possessively on Will’s ass, but to their relief it was just Kala looking for him – apparently he had a meeting with her and Capheus in ten minutes. They did what every responsible adult would and pulled her to be sandwiched between them, kissing over her shoulder, four hands exploring her body.

“C’mon, we have to _go,_ boys.”

They broke apart slowly, exchanging lazy kisses, and if Will was aware of Lito’s eyes checking his butt as they walked back to the classroom, well, he could at least _tease_ a little without anyone noticing, right?

They met Capheus with soft pecks and by the end of the meeting Kala was sitting on his lap as he played with her hair, doing little braids wherever. Will smiled at them softly, his hear filling with the same warn he felt whenever he kissed Riley or saw the bright light on Lito excited eyes. Until history class had to begin, they talked and laughed and Kala looked _astonishing,_ as she usually did.

 

The students were starting to act weird, Capheus thought as he left them at their own devices to start their group work. They were whispering to themselves instead of loudly shouting at each other, shooting glances at him before giggling. If Will had been there it would be understandable – maybe someone had finally caught on that hickey he had on his neck, but it was just him, smiling softly and trying to make them do some research on 17th century France.

He mentioned over to Kala and Will on their lunch break, but they shrugged it off. Teenagers were weird, they were most likely planning how to illegally acquire alcohol and don’t want anyone to know. He didn’t mention Will’s hickey, but the teacher ran his hand around the spot (carefully covered by a few layers of makeup, despite being already half faded).

At the end, Capheus ended up forgetting about it – they were right, teenagers are never to be understood.

Sun was going to _kill them_ if she found out, Wolfgang was well aware about it. She was mad enough they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves behind closed classrooms, imagine in the open of the parking lot? But Lito was grinning against his mouth and before he knew it, Wolfgang already had his hands on the waistband of his pants pulling him closer.

It all started because Lito wanted to ask him what he wanted for _dinner_ , since they were all going out that night. It was supposed to take five minutes, but Wolfgang flirted and flashed a smile and Lito answered, because of course he would. Then they were closing distances with short steps and suddenly a pair of strong, familiar hands were around him and _damn_ if he was about to voice any complains.

Well, if anyone caught them Wolfgang could at least try and make Sun mad at Will and Riley for fucking on her office without her instead of mad with him and Lito casually kissing at the parking lot.

 

Despite their more-than-usual kissing sessions on hidden halls, it was hard for the eight of them to lunch together. They always had class or extras or meetings or whatever else that might get in the way, but when Capheus decided he was bringing sandwiches for a small picnic on the teacher lounge, they all arranged their time to be together.

The idea worked wonderfully, even if Lito insisted in guarding the food and only letting one eat if they paid with a kiss. It was hardly a problem, but they soon started to use each other as a distraction to sneak more food. They were talking casually, even after Sun flopped herself face down on one sofa, using Capheus’ leg as a pillow.

Will sat In between Wolfgang and Riley, the girl resting her back on his chest, legs propped on Kala’s lap, who had left an empty space next to her for Lito (still standing up by the food). On Wolfgang’s other side was Nomi, basically laying on his chest, his arm thrown around her shoulders, casually drawing patterns on her arm.

“I have the impressions the students are up to something” Capheus said, finishing his own food before cleaning his hands and setting them on the top of Sun’s head.

“Capheus, honey, they are sixteen, if they weren’t up to something, I’d be surprised.”

“Not _everyone_ was a hacktivist at Young age, Nomi” laughed Kala

“And not everyone was a goodie-two-shoes” Teased Wolfgang, laughing as she threw her napkin at him

“What do you mean by _up to something?_ ” asked Lito, shoving another small sandwich on his mouth.

“I’m not sure, they are staring a lot.”

“Maybe they just realized they have the hottest group of teachers ever.” Joked Nomi, poking Wolfgang on the stomach.

“I saw nothing different” Answered Will “I mean, yeah, they are staring, but it’s nothing unusual”

“If they fuck anything up I’m blaming you all” Whimpered Sun without bothering to open her eyes

“It’s probably nothing” assured Lito, spinning on his feet “And I thought _this_ was a date. There is very little kissing for a date”

And saying so, he bended over to kiss Will, who answered with the same enthusiasm. He was aware of the eyes around them, of Riley on his chest and Wolfgang next to him, and all he could do was press his lips harder against the other man. They broke apart with a swift movement and a laugh, before Lito pecked Riley’s nose and dropped himself next to Kala, as she bended over to kiss his cheek.

“Lito, you’re _so cheesy_ ” laughed Nomi, laying her head against Wolfgang’s shoulder.

“It’s a line from a great play, it’s not _cheesy_.”

“But he _is_ right, there is very little kissing” whispered Wolfgang, turning his head to Will

He was close enough to his mouth to feel their breath when a third part showed. Riley flashed him a playful smile before she took Will’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. The whole room laughed, but Wolfgang just smirked and kissed the PA teacher’s neck instead. Riley shifted on her seat, pulling her legs away from Kala to position herself better.

“Will is too lucky for his own good” laughed Nomi, petting his hair as she got up and propped herself next to Lito.

The man just laughed, agreeing with his head before kissing her head and pulling her by the waist to sit on his lap. Next to them Kala was stealing glances at the trio and trying not to blush, despite knowing it was more than fine to stare.

“Got any complains, Lito?” Snarked Wolfgang from against Will’s jawline.

“Not at all, by all means…” laughed Lito, as Nomi pulled Kala to a kiss over his lap.

The red marks they left were soft enough they were bound to disappear in a couple of hours and the puffed mouths were already returning to their normal state, but the eight of them left their lunch-date with the hugest smile and the most smitten heart eyes.

 

It was just a few weeks after when Kala had arrived earlier to finish grading some tests. Wolfgang nocked on the open door, entering in the room with a smile, hands on his pockets. She lifted her head, eyes sparkling as she saw him.

“You’re up early” she said with humor as he kissed her good morning

“Funny, I’m not always late, you know”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

She moved her hair to one side of her face as he started to run patterns on his neck.

“So, what are you doing here alone?” he asked

“I was grading some…”

She tried to finish her sentence, but he had started to leave a trail of small kisses and bites on her neck and ear.

“Wolfgang, really I…”

He breathed heavily against her ear “You…?”

She growled as she turned to kiss him on the lips, and he grimed against it. They stopped to arrange her papers on a pile, but in no time she was propped on the desk with Wolfgang between her legs.

“Really, Wolfgang, again?”

They both broke apart quickly, turning to see Sun closing the door behind her. They left a relieved sigh, but Kala was already flustered, the redness blending with her darker skin in a way that made Wolfgang want nothing more than go back to kissing it.

“Sorry?” He tried

“You didn’t even bother to close the door this time” Stated Sun, walking towards them.

He smirked, letting one of his hands that were hocked on Kala’s shirt reach for the principal, pulling her closer. “How can I make up for you?” he whispered, before he started to trace kisses on _her_ neck.

Kala lost no time, kissing Sun on the mouth as Wolfgang was left to explore whatever exposed skin he could get his lips on. When Sun moaned against Kala’s kiss they breathed a little more heavily, and it was Wolfgang pressing her against the table the Chemistry teacher was sitting on, as kala kissed him over the her shoulder.

The door opened after what seemed like forever, and Wolfgang lazily looked up, half-expecting Lito, sensing a three-way makeout session he had not been invited in.

What he didn’t expect was to see half of Kala’s classroom outside the door. Kala left out a high shout, practically jumping from the desk, hands running to her open bottoms. Sun and Wolfgang, however, were just static, his hands still on her, staring at the open-eyed students.

They collectively _growled_.

“Can you please finish this quickly? This is the last class before the final.” Asked one of the girls from the front, with a choir of agreements in lazy, tired voices, as they all closed the door.

The trio stared at each other, blinking a couple of times.

“That was…” Started Kala, hands frozen on her open blouse

“Not what I expected” finished Wolfgang.

Sun nodded, biting her lip. “Should we… We should leave. Just… get decent and leave. And talk about it later.”

“Yeah. Defiantly the talk part.”

Wolfgang had never felt anxious of his body or his sexuality. From a young age he had been out and open about his options, preferences and experiences. He had, _never once_ , experienced half of the embarrassment a “walk of shame” should provide, but right now he was pretty sure it was worse.

The students were all by the door, talking and on their phones, as he opened the door and left with Sun on his side, staring wide-eyed at the kids.

“Doesn’t this door have a lock?” asked a voice

“Sh, Jace, that’s _rude_.”

“You know what’s rude? Having to watch your math and chemistry teachers make out with the principal. I mean, _man_ , I didn’t even want to study chemistry that much.”

Wolfgang blushed. He god damned _blush_ in a high-school hallway. He was a fully grown adult with nothing less than 7 lovers and he was _blushing_ like a fucking teenager. He was starting to thank whichever god Kala prayed to that Lito wasn’t there to mock him for it, but _never mind_ , he could see the excited drama teacher coming down the hall.

“You’re _all_ dead” whispered Sun by his side, before turning her heels to her office

“Wow, she looks mad, what have you done?” asked Lito “Wait, are you _blushing_?”

“Shut up. The students caught us kissing in Kala’s room”

Lito’s face turned pale.

“Don’t worry, we all knew about you. Can you please just… lock the doors?” said a student by their side

“You… you know _what_?”

“About The eight of you, really you’re really bad at covering it.”

Lito laughed nervously “The eight of us? What do you mean? There is nothing to”

“Lito, she knows, give up” said Wolfgang, clapping him on the back.

 

Principal Sun Bak could shut anyone up with a glare and knock anyone out without even trying. She liked having full control over her life and her school – and she was proud to say that she managed to. That is, until she decided to hire the worse (best) possible teachers, which lead to a whole lot of complications and the most impossible agreement that included the eight of them dating. Keeping them under control became so much harder after that, but she would proudly say they had been doing a great job to hide their status to the students.

So she knew that when a whole class of students showed no surprise to see a triple kiss between their teacher, she knew they had fucked up – and by the apologetic looks they all carried when she called in a meeting, they knew it as well.

Outside a group of students slowed their pace to listen to whatever was being discussed. They were curious to know what they were saying, but to some of them the images of their teacher making out was still too bright on their brains. Instead of stopping, they kept walking – after all, they were late for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kudo and comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Prompt from: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> My blog (you can reblog the fanfic if you like, and make adorable tags for me to read :3) http://las-lus.tumblr.com/post/149324930687/polyship-week-day-2-au


End file.
